Our Happiness
by Little Dear One
Summary: Kenshin’s head was spinning. Never had he thought, never had he for one moment even imagined...He was going to be a father." A little story about Kenshin & Kaoru's experience during her pregancy. Fluff and references to 'Violently Happy.'
1. Prologue

_A/N. Hello again. :) I come back begging for forgiveness. I really did want to make another Violently Happy story sooner, or at least write you something to help with the wait for this one, but that fell through. I did have something written out, but when looking over it, I didn't like it anymore, it didn't seem to have any heart, so I didn't post it. _

_So, why the wait for this one? Well, I wanted to finish reading the manga, and I did, but then classes started… But, now, armed with the knowledge of how Rurouni Kenshin ends, I shall attempt this new story. It's, once again, taken from the _Violently Happy_ series. It's being inspired by it anyway, I'm going to change it a bit…a lot. But I hope you like it just the same. :) _

_Once again, I _must_ thank my awesome beta _Silver Cold_ for helping me with this. :)_

_To everyone who reviewed and commented on the _Violently Happy _series, thank you very much, your support it greatly appreciated. I hope you will enjoy reading this one too and that it will do justice to the original concept. I tried my best. :) Enjoy. _

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki-sensei and I would never dream of stealing it, though I dream of Kenshin often. (Heh.) Violently Happy is a doujinshi by Yamaguchi Shinji-sensei, and I will borrow it one more time. **

-------------

Our Happiness-Prologue

_Pap, pap, _Kenshin looked at the robe he had just finished washing with satisfaction. It was white as snow. He gracefully rose from his crouching position and hung the now clean robe on the line along with various other articles of clothing.

Kenshin stepped back and surveyed his work. He glanced up at the sun noting the sparse clouds in the blue sky, glad that there was no sign of rain. He had finished all the laundry and now he had to clean up his things and begin making dinner. Perhaps he would go get some sweets from Akabeko after he finished.

However, Kenshin was not sure if he should leave just yet. Kaoru had gone to the doctors this morning and still had not come back. She said she might do some shopping while she was out, but still… For the past week, Kaoru had been complaining that she felt "funny." She never really elaborated on what exactly "funny" entailed, she would simply wave it away and say it would pass soon enough. Finally, though, Kenshin convinced her that a trip to the doctor's would be best.

_What could be troubling Kaoru? Perhaps she is coming down with something…maybe just a cold? _It was already early spring, so maybe it was because of the temperature change**--** sometimes the body did not quite adapt. Kenshin thought along those lines for another moment more before he went into the kitchen to wash his hands deciding that he would wait for Kaoru to come home first and see if she was okay before going anywhere.

Half an hour later Kenshin both heard and sensed Kaoru's arrival. She did not announce her return however, which made Kenshin frown. Normally when Kaoru came back home the first thing she would do is call out, "I'm home!" so that wherever Kenshin was he would hear her. Now she just went directly to her room without a word.

Worry was slowly building in Kenshin's mind. He debated on whether or not to check up on her, or let her come to him, as she would eventually. Finally, when he was done making dinner and just about to go look for Kaoru to tell her the food was done (and take the opportunity to ask if anything was wrong) he heard faint footsteps approach the kitchen.

Quickly hiding his worry, Kenshin fixed a happy smile on his face and set the table. His marriage to Kaoru was still quite new, but he already understood that Kaoru craved his smile as much as he craved hers. So, every opportunity he got, he smiled for her, because it must fill her heart with love in the same way her smile filled his.

When Kenshin heard Kaoru enter the kitchen he said, "Welcome home, Kaoru," and looked up after setting down the chopsticks. He knew something was wrong the second he saw her face. Kaoru was looking everywhere but at him. Her brow was furrowed slightly and she was wringing her hands.

"Thank you, Kenshin," she replied softly. Still avoiding looking at him, Kaoru took her place at the table and silently waited for Kenshin to bring the food.

Deciding that the food could wait until after Kaoru told him what was wrong, Kenshin made his way over to his young wife. He ignored his seat and lowered himself tokneel down beside Kaoru. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and said carefully, "Kaoru, is something wrong?"

Kaoru bit her bottom lip at Kenshin's words. She slowly unfolded her hands and reached up to the hand Kenshin had placed on her shoulder, and brought it down to rest in her lap, where she gripped it with both hands. Normally his use of her name without the honorific made her smile, but now she just could not quite manage it.

Kenshin watched Kaoru intently. Her small hands gripped his slightly bigger one quite tightly. The worry that had been building in him from earlier was now beginning to transform into panic. What could possibly be troubling Kaoru so much?

Biting his tongue, Kenshin waited for Kaoru to answer him. Kaoru took a deep breath and gave his hand another squeeze. "I'm sorry if I'm worrying you, it's really nothing bad, I'm just…well, I'm just…" To Kenshin's horror, Kaoru's eyes started to well with tears. She tried to speak again but her voice cracked.

Now, truly on the brink of panic, Kenshin gathered Kaoru in his arms. He tucked her head onto his shoulder and held her tightly. He pressed a light kiss on the top of her head, silently reassuring her of his love. Whatever it was, Kaoru should not be rushed, if she needed time, he would hold her in his arms for however long she needed.

Tears kept flowing down the young girl's cheeks and suddenly she buried her face in Kenshin's shoulder as her slim frame shook with sobs. Worry and panic doubling, Kenshin made soft soothing noises and rubbed her back trying to wordlessly comfort his wife.

Suddenly, Kaoru pulled back slightly and Kenshin realized, she had not been sobbing, but laughing. Confused, Kenshin pulled back as well to look into Kaoru's face. Just what was going on? Kaoru continued to laugh as more tears spilled from her eyes and travelled down her shining cheeks. Carefully releasing her, Kenshin gently brushed away the tears with his soft hands. He wiped the moisture from her cheeks and gave her a cautious smile, "Kaoru?"

Kaoru gave another strangled laugh, "Oh Kenshin, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to start crying! I didn't mean to worry you either! I'm so silly! It's nothing bad Kenshin; in fact, I think it's really good. I'm just getting emotional, it could be the mood swings, apparently I'll start getting them often."

_Mood swings…? _Kenshin's eyes suddenly widened in surprise, _No…_

Kaoru gave another shaky laugh, "Kenshin," she paused to beam up at him, "in another seven months or so, we're not going to be living alone," to illustrate her point, Kaoru took his hand and placed it over her abdomen.

Kenshin stared down at his own hand on Kaoru. _Not going to be living alone…_ Kenshin's head was spinning. Never had he thought, never had he for one moment even _imagined_… He was going to be a father. In a few months, Kaoru would give birth to his son or daughter…_his _son or daughter. They would be the child of a man that had not expected to live past sixteen. A child made from the love he and Kaoru shared, made from the times that only they existed, from the times she would give her body, her heart, her soul to him, in an act of complete trust. They would be a child of love.

"Kenshin? Please say something," a worried Kaoru ducked her head to look at Kenshin's face waiting for some kind of reaction. Kenshin brought his gaze up away from his hand. He looked into the face of his wife, his beautiful, loving wife who was carrying his child, and smiled.

"This one…I…am happy as well. This one may not be a very good father but..."

Kaoru cut him off harshly, "Kenshin! Don't you ever say something like that again! You will be the _best_ father! You are honourable, honest, kind to a fault, hard working and loving, making you the man I love, the man who will raise his child to be the same way, with my help, of course." Kaoru finished, smiling teasingly at her husband.

Kenshin bowed his head, this time smiling. "With your help, Kaoru, this one is sure our child will be all those things and more."

Satisfied with Kenshin's answer Kaoru softly caressed his scarred cheek, "Good, now let's eat! I'm starving!" As if on cue Kaoru's stomach rumbled. Kenshin laughed and caught her hand on his cheek. He gave her palm a swift kiss and got up to fetch the food.

The old panic and worry in him had faded replaced with a completely new kind. Kenshin still was not sure if he was cut out for fatherhood. He had always been good with kids**--**or at least they seemed to like him**--**maybe his child would be the same way.

However, there was also the matter of Kaoru's health. Childbirth took a lot out of a woman, and he understood that the pregnancy itself was sometimes not very enjoyable. He had heard that some woman simply did not survive the ordeal…_No. No, don't think like that,_ Kenshin told himself firmly. _Kaoru is a strong woman, healthy and lively, she will be just fine. _

Clinging to that desperate hope, Kenshin made his way back to the table to give Kaoru the food that would nourish both her and their unborn child.

_A/N. How was that? I've been wondering for a long time how Kenshin and Kaoru would react to the news of becoming parents. I couldn't quite see how Kaoru would react the very moment she was told, so I left that out. (Heh.) Kenshin was hard to do as well. His emotions have never been that clear, even in the manga. They're explained a little, but mostly left up to your interpretation. Therefore, I tried my best to explain how I think he would feel, also leaving some of it to your interpretation. (Ha.) This, as you've no doubt figured out, is just the prologue, so a chapter will be posted shortly. I'm not sure if it'll just be two more. I'm still thinking about that, but one more chapter for sure, because none of this has to do with Violently Happy. :)_

_For those of you who noticed, the use of Kenshin's fluctuating use of Kenshin's "this one" is done deliberately. It's something I think he'd struggle with after his marriage to Kaoru, and that will be illustrated in the next chapter, so please bear that in mind. :)_

_Hope you liked it, tell me what you think, thank you for taking the time to read. _


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N. Hurray, the first chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the first one, and that you've decided to stick with me for this one, which is working, for the most part, on my imagination again. --; Sorry, the _Violently Happy_-ness will come soon enough. Until than, please bear with me. Thanks again, to my awesome beta, _Silver Cold.

_Note: A glossary is provided at the end for Japanese words. :) _

**Disclaimer: Once again, Watsuki-sensei owns RuroKen, and Violently Happy belongs to Shinji-sensei. I'm just borrowing both their works because they are that good. **

**-------------**

"So, what do you think, Kenshin?" asked Kaoru in a singsong voice.

Kenshin and Kaoru were walking arm in arm back home after visiting the Akabeko. Tae had called them over to treat them to dinner and show them "something incredible." Apparently, they were now getting shipments of "chocolate" and Tae thought Kaoru would enjoy it. Kaoru did, of course, and was now on a slight sugar high and seemed to be very happy about everything.

Not waiting for Kenshin to answer Kaoru continued. She tightened her hold on his arm and said, "What would you like, a boy, or a girl? Yahiko never even considered a girl, he's sure it's a boy. Tae-san and Tsubame-chan say they want a girl, to dress her up," Kaoru pulled a face, but her eyes continued to sparkle. "I'm not sure what I'd like…a boy, or a girl? ...I don't think I care. Either one would be nice, but I do hope they look like you, Kenshin," at this last Kaoru looked up to beam brightly at her husband.

Kenshin looked down at his wife and raised his eyebrows. "Like this one?"

Kaoru nodded, "Of course! Kenshin you are very good-looking! You have a gorgeous hair colour! If our children get anything from you, I hope it's your hair," said Kaoru looking fondly at the long, dark red strands swaying in time with every step Kenshin took.

Kenshin smiled, he felt himself blush slightly and shook his head. "Is that right? This one hopes... the child will look like Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru was taken aback, "Like me? Why?"

"Why not?" asked Kenshin amused, "You are lovely, Kaoru, and the colour of your hair is not anything to be disappointed about. Why shouldn't this one hope his children take after his beautiful wife?" Kenshin watched Kaoru's expression from the corner of his eye while he waited for her response.

Kaoru blushed a light shade of pink and smiled, pleased despite herself. "Thank you, Kenshin. Hey! You still didn't answer my question! Which would you like better a boy, or a girl?" Kaoru demanded, attempting to hide her embarrassment. Kenshin cleared his throat nervously and looked away. Which would he prefer? Kaoru had not actually chosen, she simply stated how she wanted the child to look. Why did he have to give an answer than?

Either way, he dare not make Kaoru wait too long for some kind of response. At six months, pregnant Kaoru was very unpredictable. Her mood swings were more frightening than anything he had encountered before. One moment she seemed at peace with the world, the next she was crying and full of insecurities. Kenshin learned early on that he had to choose his words very carefully and try his utmost to have patience with his young wife; it was not as if she had gotten pregnant by herself. Kenshin's mouth twitched at that thought**--**no, he definitely had a hand in that.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin quickly snapped back to reality, "Oro. Well…must this one answer?" Kenshin asked desperately, hoping to get off the hook.

Kaoru frowned and said, "Of course! Come on Kenshin, be honest! Which?"

Kenshin sighed recognizing defeat. So, which did he prefer? If he were perfectly honest with himself…he would rather have…a girl. Yes, a girl would be nice. He imagined a baby girl with dark, ink coloured hair and big, brilliant, blue eyes. Of course, even though she was a girl, Kaoru would no doubt want to train her. Even so, a girl would still be best. She would not feel inclined to compete with her father. She would not feel like she had to surpass his legend, she would be worried with catching up to her mother and that was fine. Moreover, Kenshin would be able to teach her to cook, do the laundry, clean and perhaps he could plant a garden and teach her to grow a few things…

Kenshin opened his mouth to reply to Kaoru when a raindrop hit him squarely on the nose. He looked up at the sky and saw that he had misjudged the time of the storm. It was starting a little sooner than he had thought it would. Kaoru was looking up at the sky as well and she held out her hand, palm up, to catch a few drops.

"We should hurry," said Kenshin. He silently thanked the gods for giving him a reason not to answer. No sooner had they quickened their pace than the rain began to come down hard and in great, big droplets.

Worried now that Kaoru might trip in the rain-induced mud, Kenshin tightened his grip on her arm and slowed down slightly. "Can you walk?" asked Kenshin looking down at Kaoru.

She was looking down at her feet, the rain had already soaked through her hair and made it stick to her scalp and cling to her face. "I'm okay, Kenshin," she replied looking up briefly to give him an unconvincing smile. Kenshin flicked back the hair that had begun to stick to his face and thought hard. If they stayed out in the rain too long Kaoru might catch cold. It was still another ten minutes until they reached the dojo at the pace they were going. Kaoru could not run due to a combination of her footwear and her advanced pregnancy.

"Come this way for a moment," said Kenshin guiding them over to an overhanging of the nearest house for temporary shelter. He quickly peeled off his rain soaked gi, stuck it between his legs, and removed his nagajuban. This was not as wet, and he grabbed his soaked gi, put it back on and handed the drier top to Kaoru.

She took it and asked, "What are you doing, Kenshin?"

"That is for you; put it over your head." Kaoru did as she was told with uncharacteristic obedience and had just arranged it over her hair when she felt Kenshin behind her.

"Don't move around too much," was the warning he gave her before he literally swept her off her feet, causing Kaoru to give a cry of surprise. Kenshin held Kaoru under her knees and the middle of her back. "Put your arms around my neck and keep your head down on my shoulder, it will be faster this way."

When Kaoru had done as she was told Kenshin stepped out into the rain and ran toward the dojo. Kaoru was not as light as she used to be, but Kenshin could support her until they got to the dojo. He concentrated on his footing as he ran. One misstep and they would both get hurt.

Kaoru rested her cheek against the wet fabric that covered Kenshin's shoulder. Normally she would have protested saying she was too heavy, but the way he had looked at her when he told her to keep her head down made her hold her tongue. Kenshin seemed determined to do this, he obviously did not want her to argue with him, and she knew from experience that there were things that Kenshin simply would not take "no" as an answer for. More than that, she could not protest when she understood the reason he was doing this. She could see the fierce protectiveness in his eyes when he spoke to her. He was obviously concerned, not just for her, but for their child. Kaoru could not possibly argue when she was just as worried for their child's well being.

Instead of bothering with the gate of the dojo, Kenshin launched himself into the air and over the gate, and he felt Kaoru's arms tighten around his neck. He shifted her weight in his arms slightly and braced himself for landing.

True to form, Kenshin landed gracefully. Without hesitation he continued running to the bathhouse. Once inside he carefully set Kaoru to her feet. "Apologies, koishii, but this one was worried for your health," Kenshin explained as he gently peeled off his nagajuban from around Kaoru's head.

Now that they were safely home, Kaoru expressed the annoyance she had not been able to before, "I'm fine!" she exclaimed evading his fussing hands,"I am worried about you! You are completely soaked! You know, you will be no good to anyone if you get sick! How am I supposed to take care of the dojo like this?" Kaoru demanded, gesturing toward her very rounded stomach. "I'm much heavier now too! What were you thinking? What if you'd slipped? Kenshin you--" the on coming insult died on her lips as Kaoru saw the expression on Kenshin's face. He was smiling warmly at her. His eyes were amused and relieved. Kaoru fought the impulse to smile along with him and sighed instead.

"Koishii? Don't be mad," Kenshin said, the amusement still playing across his features, "You know I worry." Kaoru shivered, not from the cold. She always got chills when she heard him refer to himself as "I."

Still, Kaoru tried her best to appear upset. She crossed her arms over her chest, and turned away from him with a soft, "Humph." She heard Kenshin give a low chuckle as he walked over to her. He leaned into her back and wrapped his arms around her middle, softly he whispered in her ear, "Kaoru, koi, forgive me, I know you do not like it when I do things like that suddenly, but I was worried. Now, you are standing here in wet clothing, and the point was to get you here faster so you could be warm. I will go heat up the bath, that would be best, I think. But first…" Kenshin trailed off as his mouth moved to her neck where he trailed kisses up to her jaw line.

Kaoru broke. She could no longer keep up her pretense of being mad at him. His warm mouth gave her goosebumps and she unthinkingly uncrossed her arms to reach behind her and grip his damp hair. She felt Kenshin smile as he kissed her cheek, "Does this mean you are no longer mad?" Kenshin asked not waiting for an answer as he resumed trailing his mouth over her neck.

"No," Kaoru breathed. "I am still very mad, and you will have to make it up to me," Kenshin laughed as he pulled away from his wife.

"Very well," he replied, and Kaoru could hear the laughter in his voice, he moved toward the door and continued, "this one will go build the fire for the bath, and if Kaoru is not too mad when he is done, he will join you," and with that Kenshin slipped out the door before Kaoru could reply.

She blushed slightly at the thought of having Kenshin in the bath with her. She looked down at her swollen belly and chided herself for still being shy. Obviously she had seen Kenshin unclothed before, and he had definitelyseen her. Still, now she was not the same. She was fat with their child. What if Kenshin did not find her attractive anymore when he saw her naked like this? Kaoru frowned; maybe this was not such a good idea…Kaoru thought along these lines for several moments until she heard Kenshin call out.

"Kaoru! The water should be okay now," Kenshin's voice came from outside, interrupting her thoughts. "This one will stay for a minute more to make sure the fire holds for a while." Kaoru stood where she was still undecided.

Finally, she sighed and pulled the ribbon from her hair. She carefully removed her rain soaked kimono and hung it carefully to dry, then she gently lowered herself into the deliciously warm water. Kaoru sighed again, happily this time as she quickly ducked her head into the water. She pushed her bangs out of her face and she leaned back and closed her eyes allowing herself to enjoy the warmth.

Kaoru and Kenshin had not been intimate since her fourth month of pregnancy. Suddenly she just did not want her husband's attention like that. All she really wanted was to feel comfortable. Her pregancy was finally starting to show and it was difficult for her to find her balance when she reached her sixth month. So, Kenshin had taken to simply trying to do anything and everything he could for her. Of course, this created arguments because Kaoru began to feel useless and very restless. Lately, she had accepted her inability to do what she could normally do without trouble, and so had started craving her husband's attention again.

Kaoru wanted to feel loved. She wanted to have Kenshin's hands on her, his mouth. She bit her lip then groaned, she wanted to hear her husband's rapid panting, she wanted to hear her name spill breathlessly from his lips. Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and frowned, could they? When she was like _this_? Would Kenshin even want to…? Kaoru's frown deepened as she considered the possibility and practicality of making love in her state.

Just than Kaoru heard the door of the bath being opened. She looked over and saw Kenshin standing in the doorway, carefully closing the door behind him as he stepped inside. He was dripping wet and smiling ruefully at her. "May this one join you, Kaoru-dono?" asked Kenshin formally as he brushed the wet hair out of his eyes.

Kaoru scowled at Kenshin and said, "I told you not to call me that when we're alone."

Kenshin smiled slowly and replied, "You did, my apologies, Kaoru." Kaoru watched her husband from under her dark lashes for a moment, still debating internally about what to do.

Finally her body demanded she make a choice, and she titled her head up to look at Kenshin, who had not moved an inch, "Yes, please join me, Kenshin," was Kaoru's soft reply.

Kenshin moved swiftly. He removed his wet clothing quickly while Kaoru attempted to calm her now fast beating heart. She did not look at him as he disrobed, instead she had her eyes closed and carefully made room for him in the furo.

Soon Kaoru felt and heard Kenshin's approach toward the bath. She bit her bottom lip and carefully opened her eyes. She was greeted with the sight of her husband'sred hair, swaying as he slowly lowered himself into the bath behind her. Kenshin moved back and leaned against the wall of the tub, once he was comfortable he reached out and pulled Kaoru against him. She let out a little squeak of surprise and tensed slightly when she felt his chest against her back. Kenshin let his hands fall to Kaoru's hips where he gently stroked the soft skin. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Kaoru, I have missed you." Kaoru shivered at the combination of his touch and his soft breath tickling her ear.

"Kenshin, I-" Kaoru gasped leaving her sentence unfinished as she felt Kenshin's hands slowly travel up her sides to softly cup her breasts.

"Yes, koishii? What were you about to say?"

Kaoru licked her lips trying to form coherent thought and trembling slightly, "I-I…Kenshin…please…" Kenshin suddenly removed his hands and pulled away slightly from his wife.

"Do you not wish to be touched, Kaoru?" he asked seriously.

Kaoru paniced, anxious for her husbands attentions, "No, no! I mean, yes! I mean…Kenshin," Kaoru twisted around to look into her husbands face, "please…love me…"

Kenshin's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he smiled as he moved closer to his wife. He cupped her face in his hands, twisting around so she would not have to strain her neck, "I will do anything to make you happy, koishii," he whispered sincerely, and lowered his lips to hers. He moved his mouth slowly, gently, savouring her taste. Kaoru almost cried at the feel of his lips. It had been weeks since he had kissed her like this. For so long it had been simply a quick peck and nothing more. Kaoru closed her eyes and allowed herself to drown in the feeling of Kenshin kissing her, concentrating on the softness of his mouth and the incredible sensations it caused her.

Kaoru quickly grew tired with the slow rhythm of Kenshin's innocent kiss. Soon she became demanding and bold, her hands seeking to explore the contours of her husband's body. Kenshin responded in kind, just as starved for his wife's attention. Even though they began frenziedly, Kenshin soon took control again and slowed them down, loving Kaoru with aching slowness, making her gasp his name pleadingly. All of Kaoru's insecurities vanished with Kenshin's touch, her mind far too busy with the sensations Kenshin caused to worry about anything. His tender love making made her feel wanted and his gentleness did nothing to discount the incredible experience.

Finally they broke apart panting and even more thoroughly drenched than they were when they first entered the bathhouse. Kenshin had wrapped his arms securely around Kaoru's middle, just under her breasts, keeping her back pushed firmly against his chest. "I missed you so very much, Koishii," Kenshin said quietly, stroking his hand lovingly over Kaoru's belly.

She smiled and replied, "I missed you too Kenshin, and you do know you are going to have to clean the bathroom, don't you?"

"Oro?"

-----------

**Glossary:  
**_**nagajuban: **_**kimono-shaped robes worn by both men and women beneath the main outer garment.  
Koishii ("koi" for short): love; long for, yearn for  
Furo: Japanese-style bath**

_A/N. phew! That certainly took much longer than I anticipated. As I mentioned in the prologue, I started this fic in the summer, and I'm so glad I finally got around to finishing it. At first, I was just going to let it go unfinished. --; I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with my lack of detail in the intimate part, but I don't write lemons, sorry!_

_Also, to those who noticed Kenshin's changing use of "this one" and "I" yes, that is deliberate, I do that to make a point about his feelings. It's the same for when he drops or adds the horrourific to Kaoru's name, or calls her "koishii." I'm trying to explore their characters better with this fic. So please, bear that in mind? And yes, there will be two more chapters. _

_Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed, and to those who take the time to read this, your support is very much appericated! I hope to read what you think, please review! Thank you :)_


End file.
